


airplane

by komatsu_nana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jaehyun is pilot, M/M, Yuta & Ten as flight attendants, jaeyu, pilot jaeyu, setting: Amsterdam, yujae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komatsu_nana/pseuds/komatsu_nana
Summary: all Yuta wants to do is to leave all the memory behind in seventh skies but no matter how fast he tries to run, it will always follow him back, even to the earth





	1. airport coffee

**Author's Note:**

> my first jaeyu fic. forgive me for the vocab and grammar if there is any. enjoy!!

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Amsterdam Airport Schiphol. The local time is 5.36 p.m. and the temperature is 8 degree Celsius. For your safety, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the captain turns off the fasten seat belt sign. Please check around your personal belongings you may have brought on board with you. If you require any assistance, please remain in your seat and our crew members will be pleased to help you. On behalf of SK Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the future. Have a nice evening.”

The weather outside the airport is chill and windy. Yuta quickly pulls out two thick sweaters from his luggage and wears them immediately. How he wishes he could have wine or hot drink to sip, or thick blanket, or maybe a warm hug could do-

Fuck. Yuta shudders, immediately shrug off the thought. He scans his surrounding, hoping for Ten to appear. Ah, there he is.

“I misplace my passport again.” He smiles smugly as he walks toward Yuta’s direction.

“You always like that.”

“Doesn’t matter. Now let’s decide whether we go should rent a car or just go by van to the hotel, or you want to join the captain-“

“Ten.” Yuta softly warns him. He gives him a tired eye, pleading. Stop talking about that.

“Sorry.”

“Be more sensitive.”

“Okay, sorry, I won’t do that again.” Ten repeats.

“We join the others using the van. Way safer.” Yuta decides.

Both of them move and join the flight attendant crew. While waiting for their transportation, they are sponsored with a cup of hot coffees to keep themselves warmed and energized.

“Captain sponsors us. Each person takes one. Please drink well.”

The coffees are distributed to them. When it comes to Yuta and Ten, there was only one cup left.

“Rock, scissors, paper.” Ten suggests.

Yuta stares at the cup for a second, then he hands it to Ten. “No need for that. Just take it.”

“Really? You don’t want it?”

“Just take it for yourself,” Yuta emphasizes.

He refuses at first, eventually, he takes it. “What about you?”

“I can buy it later.”

“Okay.” Ten stares at the cup doubtfully before taking his first sip. He shuts his eyes, enjoying its warmth and comfort.

While Ten enjoying his drink, Yuta loses in his own world, planning what to do once they arrived at the hotel but he ends up staring emptily to the ground.

“Don’t stare too deep into the floor, it’s going to crack if you do.”

Yuta raises his head, immediately looking for the owner of the voice.

His throat suddenly feels dry.

It’s the captain.

He stands there in his pilot uniform, looking sharp and elegant, left hand in his pocket while the other hand is occupied with his coffee. Hair slicked back, creating a wave on his forehead.

Oh lord. Those charming smile with dimples.

Fuck.

Yuta glances back at the floor, wishing what the captain said just now to be true; the floor cracks open and swallows him into the bottom of the earth.

“Where’s your coffee?” His deep honey voice wakes him up.

“T-there’s only one left, so I let Ten has it.” Yuta tries his best to sound neutral but the blush on his cheeks keeps getting redder and the stutter is obvious.

“Oh.” There’s a short silence.

Out of nowhere, he hands Yuta the coffee that he brings earlier.

“Huh?” Yuta confuses.

“Take mine.”

“No, you don’t have to-”

“I can buy a new one.”

“But-”

“I haven’t drink them yet.”

“Jae-”

“You either take this or take the new one that I’ll buy for you. Pick one.” Jaehyun says in a stern voice. Giving sign that he has no other option available.

Yuta curses under his breath. He doesn’t want both. But if he refuses to take the coffee, it would troublesome for the captain to go inside and bought a new one. The rest of the crew are caught secretly stealing a glance towards their direction, watching the mini-drama, especially Ten who is obviously enjoying the whole thing while sipping from his cup. Doesn’t want to pull another unwanted attention from the rest, he immediately grabs the coffee without looking at the captain’s face. He stares to the ground instead.

“Thank you.” He says in a small voice, limited to the captain’s hearing only.

“Your welcome.” The other whispers back before turning around and left. He can hear the smile in his voice.

While the other leaving, Yuta steals a secret glance, watching Jaehyun from afar as he walks away.

He lets out a frustrating sigh.

“Earth to Yuta.”

Yuta clears his throat, turning his head to him, giving him a sharp stare. “What?”

“Stop pretending to be serious. You cannot hide the blush on your cheeks.”

“I’m not and stop smiling like that before I punch your face.” Yuta dismisses their convo.

Their car finally appears. Everyone waste no time and hurriedly got into the vehicle. They share car with their fellow coworkers. Yuta settles himself on the seat near the window before anyone else does.

He almost forgets about the coffee. He stares at the drink in his hand a while before taking a deep breath. Finally, he cautiously takes his first sip.

“Relax. There’s no poison in it. I’m sure that’s the last thing that the captain would do to you.” Joy said from the backseat. She has the judging expression on her face.

“Hey I’m not-” Yuta doesn’t manage to defend himself when Ten finally gets into the car after dealing with his luggage. He plops himself next to Yuta, yawning and stretching his arms.

“I can’t wait to arrive at the hotel. I’m exhausted, cold, and hungry.”

“What do you want to do later?” Yuta asks before sipping his coffee again.

“I don’t know. Hot shower, a short nap, before we go for dinner. Oh, look. You drink the coffee.” Ten points out, displaying a winning smile.

“Okay. Enough teasing me. Let me drink in peace.” Yuta turns sulky.

Ten rubs Yuta’s shoulder like he always does whenever he successfully annoys the other. Yuta ignores him and diverts his attention to the outside of the car, enjoying the evening scenery. But his heart feels hollow, it is empty, longing for whatever it is that used to fill the chamber.

“Hey” Ten nudges him.

‘Hmm?”

“Cheer up. You look so unimpressed. I thought Amsterdam is your favorite.

“It used to be.”

“I told you to leave your grumpy ass inside the safety box in your apartment in Seoul.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Whatever.”

Yuta stares outside the window. He lets out a deep breath.

He isn’t sure whether he would enjoy his stay in Amsterdam.


	2. Chapter 2

“I go first!” Ten plunges his bags on the bed and runs excitedly to the bathroom.

Yuta lazily taking off his shoes and socks at the door frame, struggling to remove them.

There are two beds. One is already occupied by Ten, so he chooses the bed by the window and settles down his luggage. He lays on the bed, feeling his body giving up to the exhaustion. Doesn’t want himself to fall asleep, he gets up and undress, slipping off the uniform and putting on a bathrobe.

_I prefer you in a bathrobe._

_Because it is easier to strip?_

He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the voices.

Trying to distract himself, he pours himself a whiskey that was placed on the cabinet and steps out to the balcony. It is quite cold and windy outside, so he pulls his robe tightly, takes a small sip, keeping himself warm. The sun is already set, going down below the horizon, leaving only trails of orange hues on the sad blue skies.

He feels lonely.

What a perfect weather to get sad.

“What time is it?”

Yuta reaches for his phone on the lamp desk and sits on his bed. “Fifteen minutes before eight.”

“Text Irene to hurry up. I’m starving.”

He does as told and within a minute, he gets a reply. “They’re almost done.”

Ten nods. He produces a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pouch. He lights one, inhales, and exhales. Smokes coming out of his nostrils, thick like a cloud.

“Finally I can stop shaking. A straight twelve hours flight nearly put me in misery. ” He says as he takes another drag soulfully.

“Go smoke outside.” Yuta scrunches his nose, fanning the air with his hand.

“Sorry.” Ten grins sheepishly. “I forgot that you hate cigarette smoke.” He immediately goes out and smokes at the balcony.

Yuta just shakes his head. He goes through his phone again, he stops at a particular folder, an old folder contains old memories. His mind tells him not to open it, but his heart is saying otherwise. He eventually opens the folder, a flash of regret struck in. It’s too late to turn his back.

It comes crushing at him like a big wave, the nostalgia, hitting him all at once.

It was a picture of two person hugging. He remembered, it was before Yuta had to return to Japan for a month to check on his family. It amuses him how the other refused to let go of him, like a clingy koala, purposely hugging him the entire time at the airport so Yuta would miss the gate and eventually missed his flight. He went further, this time it was another picture of them shared a back hug after successfully taking over the Seoraksan together. They loved to spend time with each other by escaping to distant parts of the world, away from reality. Whenever both of them had an empty schedule, hiking would be on the top of their to-do list.

Sadly, it was the last time they went hiking together.

It also was the last back hug they shared together.

Even after all this time, he still could remember the warmth of their hug, the safe feeling when they hold hands. Feels like all those moments just happened yesterday.

Unconsciously, tears fell down his cheeks.

He keeps scrolling the gallery, reminiscing the good day, all those happy moments. Why can’t he had it back?

He misses him. Dear god, he misses everything about him. His scent, his touch, his kiss, his voice haunted him, the way his hands always find its way underneath his shirts just to linger his arm around his bare slim waist. He misses their morning routine where Yuta had always been the one to wake up early, preparing breakfast while the other woke up later, hugging Yuta from the back to shower his nape with lazy morning kisses before fucking him passionately against the kitchen counter.

Everything that Yuta shared with him was too domestic and intimate, and he hardly believes he will find someone to give exactly the same to him. 

_I just want him back._

There’s something thickening in his throat.

Did he just admit to himself that he wants him back?

His hand unconsciously reaches for the necklace that hanging on his neck, trailing his finger on the cold material. He still wears them although they are no longer together. Sometimes, he even wonders why he keeps lying to himself when the truth has been obvious this whole time.

Yuta doesn’t notice that Ten is already done smoking and get inside. Ten walks towards him, tiptoeing.

Ten leans closer, taking a quick peek at the phone on Yuta’s hand. He clears his throat loudly.

Yuta jolts a bit, surprised to find Ten peekings from his shoulder.

“Ten, I swear to God.” He rubs his chest, calming himself down. But then he realizes Ten probably already see what he did just now.

Shit.

“I thought you already forget him and move on.” Ten sits at the end of the bed, applying cologne on his wrists that he keeps inside his pouch.

“I am.” Yuta denied. _What a liar._

“Honey, looks like you aren’t.” He gives him a bored look.

Yuta sighs. His friend knows him better. Ten knows the truth that Yuta hasn’t move on and doesn’t plan to.

“You always tell me, or Winwin or Doyoung to stop mentioning his name or anything about him. But do you even look at yourself?” Ten hits the bull’s eye

He doesn’t stop there. “Yuta, you are lying to yourself. I know you still love him. It is obvious. The way you look at him, your eyes couldn’t lie. The love is still there, in fact, it never fades away. But I can’t stand watching you crying over empty air and hoping him to miraculously come back to you. I’m not suggesting you to move on or whatever, it’s your own decision after all, but please be clear with your feeling, be honest with yourself. What do you want exactly? That way, you can do and go after what you want. _After him_.” Ten carefully threaded his sentences, afraid of hurting his fragile heart.

Yuta staring down to the phone on his palm with hot teary eyes. His chest feels full.

“I- I’m not sure Ten. Even if I want to, would he take me back? If he wants to, I’m afraid things will never be the same after that.”

“Give it a second chance. Who knows it is worth it.”

His eyelids are heavy with hot tears. Slowly, it trails down his cheek. “It is not that easy.”

“Aww, don’t cry.” Ten pulls out the tissue from the lamp table and wipes the wet trails. “Everything will be okay. Trust me.”

The restaurant is in front of the hotel and they just have to walk across the street to get there. Everyone is still tired from the long journey so it’s preferable to have their meal around the hotel’s area. The dinner is quite merry and casual.

Yuta enjoys his meal quietly and stays low key during the dinner, avoid talking and mingling too much. His heart is still clenched with sadness. Why does he stupid enough to open the old memories? And now he couldn’t stop thinking of it. It is always like this, it is always him who is got hurt at the end.

“Are you sure you can handle that?” Ten asks, genuinely concerns when Yuta picks his second bottle.

“Don’t worry.” Yuta chuckles, his head was tipsy and he felt so light, feeling amused and sad for no reason.

“Well, know your tolerance. I don’t want to drag your drunk ass all the way to the hotel.”

Yuta takes a chug. He looks around him, searching through the crowd. It doesn’t take him long to find the desirable figure.

_There he is._

He suddenly feels encouraged. Maybe it is the alcohol. He gets up from his seat, gulping the remaining liquid from the bottle.

“Where are you going?”

“Mingling.” He says. His eyes never leave the figure at the restaurant, alone by themselves.

Ten doesn’t feel good, so he tries to look into the same direction that Yuta has been focusing on. _Oh fuck._

“ _Mingling_ your ass. Don’t tell me you want to disturb him.”

Yuta ignored him. “Don’t wait for me to go home.”

“Yuta, you are going to regret the hell out of it tomorrow morning. Mark my fucking words.”

Jaehyun leans against the balcony, he is chugging from his bottle when Yuta approached him out of nowhere.

“Hey.”

No. He is drunk right now. Too drunk to think straight. And Jaehyun’s chest never looks appealing and welcoming before. Would it be nice to bury himself into his chest, indulging himself into those warmths. 

_Yuta, you are going to regret it. Mark my fucking words._ Ten’s words lingered in his mind, but he pays no attention to it.

“Hey. You had your dinner?” Jaehyun politely asks.

“Yup,” Yuta answers, joining him. “What are you doing outside?”

“Taking fresh air. _Thinking_.”

“Oh. I don’t disturb you, am I?”

“No. I don’t mind at all. It is nice to have company when your mind strays away to meaningless thought.” Jaehyun chuckles.

“Just forget what I said.” He says again. “By the way, how are you?”

Yuta couldn’t help but smile. He misses his voice so fucking much. “I’m doing fine. Busier than the last time.”

“Busier? Care to explain?” The other shows interest.

“Umm,” Yuta clears his throat, before enthusiastically continues, “Well, I took the recommendation that you gave me before. So over the last summer, I apply to become an indie model. Whenever I don’t have any schedule, I model for a few brands, from small to big names. But so far, I only got one big brand on my resume.”

“How’s the payment?”

“If it is a small brand, it worth 2 times of my early salary when I first become flight attendance. The rest, you do the math.”

“Wow, not bad.” Jaehyun astounded. “I’m proud of you.”

Yuta can feel how genuine his words are. But he stops himself from getting all deep.

“Now,” Without thinking, he takes the bottle from Jaehyun’s hand and chugs it. “Your turn.”

Jaehyun appears to be surprised by the action, the smile on his face slowly fades.

 _Fucking hell Yuta Nakamoto._ Yuta questions himself. _What the hell did you just do?_

He stares at him with a guilty smile. “Y-You don’t mind, do you? Fuck. I’m sorry.”

Jaehyun snorted before throwing himself back laughing.

Yuta bites his own tongue while watching the figure in front of him having the time of his life. The memory box is slowly open, letting out all the nostalgia as he rides the moment. It feels like watching a movie. He remembers those laughs. Still the same. Wholesome and satisfying. And it makes him smiling like an idiot.

Every inch of his body is screaming in longing.

“Gotcha.” Jaehyun let out the remaining of his laugh. “Wow, that’s entertaining.”

“I let you pass this time,” Yuta says. He doesn’t miss the way Jaehyun’s ears turn beet red. _Still the same,_ he chuckles.

“Okay. I get too carried away. You can have the bottle. Now, let me tell you about mine.”

They change their location to the bar under their hotel. Yuta remembers Ten’s face when he told the other that they leave early.

“You know where you will end up tomorrow morning, do you?” Ten raises his eyebrows.

“Relax. I’m about to have a drink with my old friend, that’s it.” Yuta picks up his jacket from the chair. “Also, can you help to bring home my watch and wallet, just in case I get really drunk.”

“How do you going to pay for your drink without bringing your wallet?”

“I’m not paying tonight.” Yuta points to the standing figure that already waiting outside the restaurant.

“Okay. See you later.” Ten shrugs.

They order their drink and Jaehyun wastes no time telling his story.

“I broke my right arm. The doctor gave me a medical leave and I couldn’t fly an airplane for 4 months.”

“Gosh, is it that bad?”

“I simply became useless human being for the whole 3 months.”

“But you still have your left arm.”

“Getting used to do work using the left hand is another different story.”

Yuta takes a sip. “Is it better now?”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun gently caresses his right arm, “But I still have to attend medical appointment twice a year.”

“That’s good.”

Both of them fell into temporary silence, not long before Jaehyun purposely clears his throat loudly.

“How’s your mother?”

Yuta smiles at the question, reminding himself how fond his mother was towards Jaehyun when they were still dating.

“Mother is doing fine. She got into a yoga class, and lately, she joins an expedition, mount-hiking. She told me that she wants to clear her mind. It’s been a long time since she feels so free in her life.”  
“Wait, do you mean-”

“They got divorced last summer.” Yuta cuts him.

“Oh.”

Yuta lifts his glass but it was empty. Jaehyun reaches out his hand for the glass. “May I?”

‘Yeah.”

Jaehyun takes it, pours another shot of whiskey from the bottle, before handing it to him.

“Divorce is a sad thing for certain people but not in your mother’s case I guess. I’m happy that now she’s free.”

“Last time I went to visit her after the divorce, she looks like someone who just got a taste of life. She went to the saloon and dyed her hair blond, got a tattoo, went to the gathering, reconnect with her old friends. You know how I always worried of her when they were still together. She always on emotional distress. There’s a time where I tend to overthink if he ever goes abusively physical on her.”

“Where is he now?”

“Father and his new wife already move to Hong Kong.”

“Permanently?”

“I guess. I hope that he never return. It’s better that way.”

It is silence over again. Both of them are drifting by nostalgia.

“You know, Mother is still asking about you.”

“Really?"

“She still hasn’t moved on from the fact that she didn’t get to make you as his son-in-law.”

Jaehyun bursts into a laugh. Yuta smiles, glad that it isn’t awkward. It feels like an old-time. Good old time.

“Tell your mother I say hi to her. I miss her too.”

“I will.” Yuta gives him a fond smile.

“Well, I’ll go get us another bottle.” Jaehyun rises from his seat and goes to the counter to retrieve another bottle again. He comes back with a bottle of whiskey and a bowl of ice.

Yuta watches him as he pours down the drink. His head feels light and tipsy, which contribute to high chances of blurting out dumb thing.

“Not to be a busybody but I heard the rumor that you’re dating someone from the top management.”

“I don’t expect the rumor to spread thoroughly. I know everyone is talking about it, but hell, it reaches your department too?” Jaehyun put two cubes of ices in his drink before handing it to him.

“My teammates always bring that up almost every lunch. I can see that everyone is well aware of."

Jaehyun chuckles. He runs his hand through his voluminous hair and let out a loud sigh.

Watching his action makes Yuta wonder if his hair is still soft, like before.

“It only lasts for one month. I figured out that she used me to trick his father that she already has a boyfriend, which is me, so she can get him to cancel his plan on marrying her with his friend’s son.”

‘Holy shit. That’s nasty.” Yuta says with disgust and amazement.

“I told her I knew everything and we should put an end to this. She insists me to stay until her father officially calls off the marriage, but I don’t want to drag it for too long otherwise it turns into something much more worst.”

“What stun did you pull?” Yuta lifted his back from the chair, bringing himself closer to feed his curiosity of Jaehyun’s narrative.

“I threaten to expose her plan to her father. She scared and agreed to break up. I told her I don’t want to have anything to do her anymore.”

“How dare she pulls you into her mess? Poor you.”

Jaehyun steals a glance at his former lover and his mouth just couldn’t help itself.

“It could be the good lighting or I’m just tipsy, but you look beautiful under the gleam of the soft orange light from the bar’s chandelier.”

Yuta stops mid-track. He gives a deadly-serious gaze before a smile appears, and he eventually bursts into laughter.

“Oh, Jung Jaehyun! You had me thinking earlier that we try our best not to make everything becomes awkward. It must be hard for you not to cross the boundary huh. Is it you or is it the alcohol?”

Jaehyun brings the glass to his mouth, enjoying the pleasant view of Yuta laughing his stomach out.

“I’m glad I could amused you with my compliment and humor.”

“Thank you for the good laugh.”

“Unfortunately, it is not free.”

“Oh, demanding are we? Let me hear it.”

“Well, it is not much…”

“What?”

Yuta couldn’t help from noticing the way Jaehyun switches his gaze in between his eyes and lips as if to give the other signal. He can feel the longing and craving alone from it. And he unable to deny that he wants the same thing too.

“Come here,” Yuta whispers.

Without wasting time, Jaehyun rises from his seat and move to the one next to Yuta. Yuta pulls him closer by his shirt, hurriedly bringing his lips to meet Jaehyun’s. Their teeth clashing. It is a very messy kiss.

Jaehyun pulls away first. Yuta becomes perplexed for a second before Jaehyun raises his thumb and wipes the corner of Yuta’s lips.

"Let me." This time, Jaehyun takes the dominating role, he leans forward and kisses him again.

Yuta is too deep in shock to register, but he eventually closes his eyes, letting himself carried away in Jaehyun’s scent.

Yuta always likes it when Jaehyun starts off gently, a soft peck and then soft presses, before molding their lips together, and then licking his lip, asking for permission to delve deeper.

He kissed so many lips before, but no one could nail the trick like Jaehyun.

“Oh, you come back.” Ten opens the door for him.

“I told you,” Yuta says while struggling to get rid of his shoes. “Anyway, why do you sound disappointed? Aren’t you supposed to feel relieved that your friend manage to come home instead of-”

“Instead of what?”

“Nothing.”

“Move on. Anything happen? Between you two?”

“We were just talking?”

“About?”

“His broken arm, my mother, and his breakup with his ex-girlfriend.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s it. I’m going to sleep. I’m tired as fuck.”

“Whatever.”

Yuta throws himself to his bed. He prays that Jaehyun doesn’t appeare in his dream tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think


End file.
